


Baking Ingredients

by simulacraryn



Series: Writing Prompts [2]
Category: Gundam Wing
Genre: Baking, Drabble, Drabble Collection, F/M, Gnomish Engineering, Why nobody lets Duo in a kitchen, birthday cakes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-11
Updated: 2016-04-11
Packaged: 2018-06-01 15:35:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6526030
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/simulacraryn/pseuds/simulacraryn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There are reasons nobody lets Duo in the kitchen, especially if your name is Heero Yuy. Thankfully, they knew they could turn to Relena in order to save their day, right?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Baking Ingredients

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Psythia](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Psythia).



> This is one of the various fic writing prompts found http://simulacraryn.tumblr.com/post/142613057898/54-writing-prompts - meaning it is part of another series. The reason I won't have it all in one thread/fic, is because I may get non-GW prompts and it my own head wouldn't let me post it all in one place!
> 
> This one is for Psythia, who doesn't have an AO3 accnt, her prompt being #16 on the list with a 1xR twist. Enjoy, love!

The world was an interesting place, when you're one of the busiest political figures of the world and by default the world's “problem solver”. But when the door to Relena Darlian's office opens, revealing a flour covered Heero Yuy, she couldn't help but to start laughing. It was a loud, belly laugh unlike what the office staff had heard before. Heero looked clueless as to why Relena was laughing at his misfortune, especially when he shot a glare at the man next to him none other than Quatre Raberba Winner.

Quatre, equally covered in flour, shrugged his shoulders as Relena paused her laughter to ask the question that begged to be asked: “You two managed to make that cake for Sally's birthday, yet?”

“I would, if we could manage to open a sack of flour without it spilling all over the place” 

Heero's deadpan was a contrast to Quatre's innocuous laugh.

“I just can't believe you two could manage to go through five sacks of flour, but not make a cake.”

“What do you expect, we have Duo playing Gnomish Engineer in the kitchen with us.”

Relena's head shook as she reached under her desk and pulled a simple ASDA bag. Quatre took it from her hands, rummaging through it's contents. Heero leaned over the blonde man's shoulder, his head snapping back up and looking towards Relena with an appreciative look in his face.

“I can’t believe you’d do something like this.”

“Just make sure Duo doesn't get to this sack of flour.”


End file.
